Arachne Asylum
by cheetar.birkett023
Summary: Spidey is betrayed and left for dead by those she thought she could could trust. Now she suddenly ends uo in a different universe with fragmented memories and as something else. Can anyone help her or will she remain distant? fem!sparkling!Spidey, Prime verse, movies mentioned.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Spiderman or Transformers Prime. Spiderman belongs to Stan Lee and Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro.

* * *

**Spiderman/Transformers – Arachne Asylum**

Spidey is betrayed and left for dead by those she thought she could trust. Now she suddenly ends up in a different universe with fragmented memories and as something else. Can anyone help her or will she remain distant? fem!sparkling!spidey G1 characters as well.

Chapter 1

Why?

Why did she have terrible luck? She had tried to help everyone by becoming a hero but to everyone she was nothing but a vigilantly. Saving millions of lives both in New York City and World wide, and yet they kicked it back in her face.

Because she was Persia Mary-May Parker and nobody gave a shit about her. Not only had she never known her parents, her aunt May and uncle Ben had been killed in a robbery but lets not forget she had no friends due to always being bullied throughout her childhood.

Persia had thought it had changed when she had gained her powers, started college and suddenly gaining friends, like Harry Osborn, Mary-Jane Watson, Gwen Stacey and Eddie Brook.

But no, that isn't true either. Her supposed friends had used her because of her smarts and naivety.

Even becoming a member of the Avengers, if I was much younger especially in my teenage years, I properly either geek out or gone into cardiac arrest. But I should have never agreed to it or a least made a contract with them. Not only did I have to tell the team who I was but I had to unmask myself during the civil war, heck I had even had an fiancé before everyone suddenly forgot. I had died supposedly by accident when I stood in-between Ironman and Captain America's fight.

Then not long afterwards I had died again fighting against the Green Goblin, Norman Osborn with the whole world watching. Only to find that I had been brought back to life because of the spider inside of me.

I had even lost my body to Dr Ock because he wished to talk to be personally and to by civilian identity only for him to swap our bodies so he could abuse my powers while I died in his body. Before I did die, I had managed to get back into my body, hiding in the shadows of Dr Ock's mind when he had began abusing my powers and the public.

He tried to wipe away by existence, only to wipe himself away instead. When I had gained control of myself, that's when I found out that everything from the beginning of my time as an Avenger had been a set up.

The team I had been placed with had been sent to spy and observe me.

To get my trust.

To learn about my abilities and how to copy/steal them. Oh, how they tried.

To use me when they saw fit.

And guess who the orders came from... Hear comes the drums- dum, dum, dum

**IRON-****_FUCKING_****-MAN**

Now that really pissed me off, the man I looked up to, became my friend and mentor. Standing infront of me, his voice cold, his mask covering his face. The fucking coward couldn't look my in the face without his precious tin mask covering his face. Glaring down at me from where I was kneeling on the floor, arms tied behind back, my body covered in various of injuries.

Spiderman you have been deemed dangerous and he safety of this world and the City of New York. You are condemned to death in the gas chamber, your body and blood will belong to Stark Industries. Any last words coward?"

"Coward?! Says the tin can who can't talk to me face to face with out his money and suit to back him up. Tell me how much did you pay that precious team of yours that you sent me work with. Come on Tony, gas chamber, seriously, where's your gratitude?"

"Enough Arachnid, your a pest, a freak of nature. Nobody cares or wants you around. After this no one will even remember your name" Ironman answered before storming out of the room. The stone door closing shut,. Leaving Persia in the middle of darkness, with no way to escape. Weak from her injuries, all the sedatives pumping through her body. Making her too weak to escape the bonds tying her down to the floor.

Blast him, the fucking bastard. There was no way she was going to let him or anyone else use her body and blood for experiments. She had heard the gas before smelling it enter the room. Causing her to fight more. _Come on Parker, I refuse to die here. Move god damn it, move._

_**So you shall my little spider**_

"Madame Web, looks like I died again. Forgive me for not having any energy to move from the floor" Persia answered tiredly noting that the bonds that had held her in place were gone.

_**Oh, little spider. How little you know of yourself. **_

"Stop talking riddles old woman I'm to tried to listen to them."

_**Old woman, ha. It's time to move on.**_

"No, I refuse to move on and let that human take my body for experiments."

_**Your body isn't there any more. Your now in-between universes now. It was the only way I could save you but there are some-**_

"Drawbacks? Aren't there always with me. Just do it, I don't care I have no reason to care anymore."

_**Very will little spider, but I will tell you this. Your future will be difficult but bright ahead. **_**_Be careful of the choices you make._**

"I'm in"

_**I thought you would agree, time to start again and make a better life for yourself. Then you can return if you need or want to.**_

Persia didn't catch the last of her words as her eyes drifted close before she vanished from Madame Webs Layer.

* * *

What do you readers think?


	2. Chapter 2

**Spiderman/Transformers – Arachne Asylum**

Spidey is betrayed and left for dead by those she thought she could trust. Now she suddenly ends up in a different universe with fragmented memories and as something else. Can anyone help her or will she remain distant? fem!sparkling!spidey Prime verse, movies mentioned.

**Chapter 2**

It was freezing cold and the air smelled of rainfall when spidey cam out of unconsciousness. Her entire body felt numb and sore, whilst her head felt fogy.. Opening her eyes, she quickly closed them as the brightness hurt her eyes. Shielding her eyes with her arm, she open her eyes again, this time slower.

Blinking a couple of times, to allow her eyes to a just to the brightness. Only to star at her arm. It was metallic.

Her arm was metal, and so was the rest of her body. So why was there a strange feeling of confusion and terror within her. Especially when she noted the injuries covering her body, mostly dents. She tried to think back to how they came to be.

But she couldn't, all that she could remember was...

_**'It was the only way I could save you but there are some-'**__and darkness. She just couldn't remember/_

_**'Some? Some-what? What was she missing? Why was she hurt? Who hurt her? Why she cold and damp?**_

So many unanswered questions and no answers. Lubricant began pouring down her face as she tried to not only remember, but also because of the feeling of confusion and terror within her.

* * *

"Primus dammit, of all the times to cause his wrath" Knock Out spoke as he checked his work. He could only do so much with the tools he had but at least Starscream was no longer critical or bleeding energon everywhere. "Don't even try to answer, save your voice. Your vocaliser was damaged as well as your face."

"...Thanks..." Starscream said though it was almost none existent because of the static."We need...move..."

"It might be easier to use the radio, that I've installed for the moment" Knock Out continued as Starscream merely glared at nothing in particular as he rubbed the face mask now covering the bottom part of his face. Causing him to cringe slightly. Starscream hadn't spoke of what happened, and he didn't want it to push it unless Starscream was ready to. He was one of few who knew the real Starscream. Damn Megatron for almost destroying his vocaliser and handsome face. It was than that he noticed Starscream wasn't looking at him, but far of over his shoulder.

Starscream was brought out his musing when Knock Out placed his hand on his shoulder shaking him from his thoughts. **"Herr Commandant? **Are you alright?"

Starscream nodded but something was bother him, what was that sound. Such sadness and distress, pointing to his audio sensor for Knock Out to understand.

"Commander, what are you hearing?" Knock Out said knowing that seekers had stronger sensors than grounders.

"**Something in the rain" **Starscream said using the radio on his arm before tugging on Knock Out's arm to follow. "**Crying in the rain"**

_'Crying?'_ Knock Out thought as Starscream began pulling on his arm for being to slow. "Hey mind the paint job, I just buffed that a couple of hours ago" he complained motioning to Starscream's claws and the mud they were walking through the wet forest until Starscream let go off and began running towards the noise.

"Commander, slow down" Knock Out yelled as he chased after the flyer. "It could be a human!" It was than that he heard the noise as well. In the distance was the sound of sobbing and clicks. "Starscream it could be a trap, set by..."

There standing in shock was Starscream holding something in his servos. Looking closer he noticed not it was to cause such a shock. "By the Allspark...!" a sparkling, no wonder Starscream had run of in such a panic. Seekers have a protocol, to protect and care for sparklings and younglings.

"Knock Out...sparkling...femme" Starscream said troubled by what he was seeing. The sparkling was crying none stop, tense in his arms, scared and "...injured." as she stared wide eyes at them.

Knock Out nodded in understand as he watched Starscream spread his wings outwide, protecting the sparkling from the rain. Feeling his medic protocols take over, he quickly scanned the sparkling, saving the dents on the sparklings form to his processor to fix when they got out of the rain.

She shrieked in fear as thunder and lightning struck near by. **"She's coming with us-" **Suddenly they both heard jet engines, quickly moving out of the way as missiles hit the ground where they were once standing. "Vechicons, they spotted us...commander what are you doing?" as he followed the seeker, noting that they were heading back to the cave as they fired back.

"Your not going...to like...it" Starscream answered as he tried to shield the sparkling from being spotted. "Emergency message...Autobot help, hopefully."

* * *

Ratchet was quietly mumbling to himself as he ignored the loud music being played, rehearsals as Miko had called it. Then why did she have to plug it into the speakers while practising. When a messaged blipped urgently on my console. Starscream again, why was it always urgent with that mech. Quickly he read the message, his optics widening.

"OPTIMUS!" he yelled quickly pulling the plug on Miko's Speakers so he could be heard, he continued calling until the leader was in sight.

"HEY! I'M PRACTISING HERE!" she shrieked before noting the look on his face, quickly coming silent as did the other two humans who had paused their video game.

"What is it old friend?" Optimus asked coming into sight.

"A message from Starscream. This time it says 'Autobot back up and medic required urgently', what did that fragger do this time?" Ratchet answered venting in frustration, the coordinates were at random this time and he did not recognise the terrain.

"We can't ignore this warning Ratchet" Optimus answered, before turning to his team. "Arcee, open the ground bridge. Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Ratchet with me. Arcee watch the children."

Arcee looked torn between disgusted and confusion, as Ratchet quickly gathered his necessary equipment, before leaving with the bots. Once the ground bridge offlined, she found the children staring at her in confusion.

"What's going on?" Jack asked asking the question everyone was thinking.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 2 done is completed.


End file.
